


silver

by yourloveisameme



Series: I hate this ship [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Oikage Day, One Shot, Pretty sure this is not how dueling works, Prince Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: "Okay," Oikawa turned to his men, who sat on their horses waiting for his command. "I'm going to go up there, and see if I can rescue Lady Kiyoko.""Excuse me," said a gruff voice. "I was here first."





	silver

**Author's Note:**

> me: I will write something that isn't oikg  
> oikage day: *exists*  
> me: fuck

"There. I've slayed the beast!" Prince Oikawa wiped the dragon blood off his blade and sheathed his sword. He stepped over one of the dead creature's three decapitated heads and looked up at the tower. "Time to rescue my future bride."

"You haven't even met Lady Kiyoko yet," said Iwaizumi, Oikawa's trusted knight and left-hand man. "What makes you think she's going to want you?"

"Oh please, the damsel in distress always weds her rescuer. Besides, I'm the handsomest prince on the continent."

"The last girl rejected you," Iwaizumi reminded him.

"That's because she preferred her lady-in-waiting." Oikawa said with an eyeroll. "Anyway, it's important for me to marry Lady Kiyoko to establish positive ties with the Crow Kingdom. Okay," Oikawa turned to his men, who sat on their horses waiting for his command. "I'm going to go up there, and see if I can rescue Lady Kiyoko. It's probably a one-person job, but if there's trouble--"

"Excuse me," said a gruff voice. "I was here first."

Oikawa's jaw dropped. He whirled around. Who (other than Iwaizumi) dared to talk back to Prince Tooru, heir to the Aobajosai Kingdom? His eyes swept the group and he realized it was not one of his own men speaking, but an unfamiliar man approaching on a horse. He was dressed in heavy, outdated armor, with a helmet that covered his entire head. All that was visible of the man's face was midnight-blue eyes and scowling eyebrows.

"I was here first," the man repeated. 

"Is that so? Why didn't you make a move before?" Oikawa climbed onto his horse for the sole reason of looking down at the man; his regal white stallion was taller than the armored man's dull-brown, tired-looking horse. He looked ridiculous with his single horse and small orange-haired peasant companion, standing in front of Oikawa and his five grandest cavalrymen on their fine steeds.

"I have been camping out, waiting for the dragon to fall asleep," explained the man. "What you did was very risky."

"Yes, well, I defeated it," Oikawa said haughtily.

"What about Kiyoko's captor?"

"I happen to know that the evil hooligan is sitting in my father's dungeon right now. That's how we found out, the idiot was bragging about it. Anyway, _you_ probably couldn't slay a dragon if you tried."

"Yes I could, if you hadn't gotten in the way!" the man shot back.

"Hmm...prove it." Oikawa leaned forward, brandishing his sword in a dramatic and unnecessary way. "I, Prince Oikawa Tooru, challenge you to a duel! A swordfight, man to man. The first to draw blood wins."

"Don't do it, Tobio!" the orange-haired man said.

Tobio ignored him. His eyes glinted, and though he couldn't see the man's face, Oikawa had a feeling that he was grinning.

"Challenge accepted."

He dismounted his horse, readying his silver shield that was engraved with the crest of the Crow Kingdom.

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi. "You will be my double if I die at the hands of that scoundrel." Not that such a thing would happen.

"Oh no," said Iwaizumi. "I refuse to participate in this."

Oikawa huffed. "Fine. I don't care what you do. Yahaba, you be my double," he said, addressing one of his cavalry men. "Everyone else, don't interfere." He got off his horse.

"And Hinata will be mine," said Tobio. Hinata was trying to stop him, grabbing his arm and tugging but Tobio shrugged him off. He drew his sword, facing Oikawa.

They began their duel.

Oikawa lunged. "Let's see if you can even move in that ugly armor," He would hate to be Tobio right now, having to duel one of the most distinguished swordsmen in all the land--he'd trained under the greats, honing his skills since he was a young child. 

To Oikawa's shock, the man didn't seem hampered at all by his armor. He moved quickly, evading Oikawa's sword with ease. Oikawa would attempt to attack, but Tobio percieved the attack a millisecond before the blow landed, and Oikawa's sword hit Tobio's shield with a metallic clang. Occasionally his strikes would land, but more often than not, the blade was stopped by the solid metal of Tobio's suit. As they dueled, Oikawa began to wish that he, too, had a suit of armor. He had to dodge quickly, the sharp blade coming at him at lightning speed, millimeters away from piercing his body. His heart was racing. He felt in his veins the thrill of being almost in danger. The forest, the tower, their spectators all disappeared into the background. There was only Tobio, and the clang of metal against metal, and the crunching of leaves underfoot as the two of them moved back and forth.

Oikawa couldn't remember the last time he'd had a partner who could keep up with him. Not just keep up with him, but set him on the edge, keep him on his toes. It was the feeling of having a partner who knows all the steps to an elaborate dance, moving in response to each other, both pouring their utmost concentration, fixated on each other's movements.

The tip of Tobio's blade grazed his arm, slicing through his silken shirt. Blood oozes from the cut, a red spot blossoming on Oikawa's sleeve. Tobio had won.

Oikawa dropped his sword, panting as he collapsed on the ground. He looked over at Tobio. The man seemed to be in the same state he was in, worn out from their intense bout.

"Not bad," said Oikawa, wiping the sweat from his forehead. One of his men hurried to him and began to attend to his cut, wrapping it with a bandage.

"Same to you," Tobio said, panting hard.

He took off his mask. He was an attractive young man, perhaps a few years younger than Oikawa, with fine features and hair as dark as a crow's feathers.

"Tobio..." Oikawa said, drinking from the water pouch handed to him by Kunimi. "..how would you feel about coming to my kingdom? I'm always in need of decent men."

"He can't do that!" Hinata blurted, then covered his mouth, apparently remembering that one does not simply talk out of turn in front of royalty.

"You're asking me to abandon my country?" Tobio said.

"I'll pay you more than they are paying you," Oikawa promised.

"No," said Tobio. "Hand me the water," Tobio said to Hinata, who produced the water pouch only to find that it was empty.

"Here," Oikawa passed his water pouch to Tobio, who took a long, grateful sip. "Come on, at least think about it."

"I said no."

The stubbornness in his eyes both impressed and annoyed Oikawa.

"Well," he stood up and cleared his throat. "It's settled then. You won the duel, you can marry Lady Kiyoko...and I'll just...be on my way..."

" _Marriage_?" Tobio said, horrified.

"Yes...that's why you came, isn't it?"

"No," Tobio made a face. "Kiyoko's my cousin."

"...cousin?" Oikawa stared at him. "That means...you are related to the royal family?"

Tobio looked at him like he had dung for brains. "I'm a crown prince."

"What?" Oikawa ran through the royal family tree in his head. "Oh! You're the youngest prince, aren't you? The one who never shows up to events."

"Yes."

"Well, I think you should come sometime," Oikawa said. "In fact, I think you should visit as soon as possible. Better yet, _I'll_ visit _you_."

"Why?" asked Tobio suspiciously.

Oikawa smiled. "I want to ask for your hand."

"...me?" Tobio dropped the water pouch, spilling its contents on the grass.

 "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He grinned at Tobio, and after gaping at him for a good ten seconds, Tobio smiled back. 


End file.
